Club Domino
by DelReyBaby
Summary: Two people who have completely hated each other end up meeting up again in the most strangest place. After an encounter in Club Domino, a relationship begins to form between Joey Wheeler and Seto Kaiba, neither one knowing what to call his relationship but both knowing that they want to continue it as long as they can. SLASH. PLEASE REVIEW
1. Chapter 1

Club Domino

Joey Wheeler walked out of the room he had booked with only a towel around his waist. The towel complementing his ass as he headed into the backroom. That's where all the guys went to find someone they could bring back into their room or in most cases they would fuck or suck each other right then and there. He started coming to Club Domino after searching it up one night when he was eighteen, horny, and wanted to get off. Club Domino was a gay sauna in Domino, guys would pay a fee to get in, they could choose to either get a locker or a room, they were handed a towel and then were left to do whatever they pleased inside the building. Guy of all shapes, sizes, and ages would room around naked or with only a towel wrapped around their waist. Some rooms had the door closed which meant it was either empty, someone was inside jerking off, or there was a couple of guys having fun inside. There were open showers, Olympic sized pools, and jacuzzi for guys to go, relax in, and meet. Outside in the open was a friendlier polite feeling but once you went into the backroom it was a completely difference vibe. The "Back Room" was dark, it only had a couple of red lights that let you down different hallways and rooms where guys were naked and waiting to have fun. There were chairs, glory holes, swings, a room with porn playing on for different screens and couches for guys to enjoy, if two guys wanted to have fun they could have it right then and there in front of everyone. Joey was more conservative thought, since he was younger and with such a perfect body, everyone would look at him like a fresh piece of meat and everyone tried to get a piece of him. Today was no different.

He walked down one of the hallways in the "Back Room", not really knowing what he was looking for today. Guys watched him, some would wink, some smirked, others placed their hand on their dick to show him how hard they were. Joey walked with his head up showing how confident he was and ignored them. He found an empty corner and stood there as he watched two guys from behind a pair of bars going at it. He was getting hard by watching them and decided to take his towel off and put it around his neck. As soon as he did that he felt someone walk behind him, they guy behind him began to grind his dick in between Joey's ass, but Joey could feel that there was something stopping the feeling of skin on skin, he could feel the fabric, the guy who was grinding on him still had the towel wrapped around his waist. Joey didn't mind, he decided to push back on the guy and let a soft moan come out. The guy behind him decided to place both his hands-on Joey's hips and grind nice and slow. Joey continued to watch the other guys going at it and imagined himself being pounded by the guy who was grinding on him, he could tell that the guy was hung. The guy behind Joey started to move his hands further north and began exploring Joey's body and after a few moments he decided to whisper into Joey's ear.

"Wanna come to my room?" he asked.

"Sure" Joey said

"Room 206" said the man giving Joey's ass a slap.

"Ok" said Joey as he wrapped his towel back around his waist and followed the taller man who was grinding behind him. He couldn't see his face but by the red lights was able to see that he had an amazing body.

They walked down the hallway as other guys walked around them, naked, some heading to the showers, others to the Back Room, and some to the jacuzzi.

The taller guy used the key he had around his arm to unlock the room and walked in first, the dim light letting Joey see that there was only a bed and a tv that had porn on it. He walked inside and closed the door behind him, they taller guy had his back to Joey but turned around when Joey closed the door.

Once the door was closed the dim light finally hitting them so that they could see each other's face.

"MUTT?!"

"KAIBA!?

They both shouted at the same time, both stunned to see the other in the same room…in only a towel…in a hot room…with dim lighting, a bed, and porn playing.

"What are you doing here? Wait…you like guys?!" Joey tried to get as many questions out at once, not being able to believe that his high school enemy was the guy who was grinding on him.

Seto rolled his eyes at the question, "Why else do you think I'd be here mutt" he says.

"Still and asshole I see" said Joey through his gridding teeth.

"I come here sometimes to relieve some stress, well only when I find someone who is up to my standards which is hard to find in a place like this" said Seto, folding his arms with a smirk forming on his face.

"Wait…I'm up to your standards?!" said Joey with a giant cocky smile on his face.

Seto's smirk disappeared when he realized what he had just revealed.

"So, why don't we finish what we were doing in the back room then" said Joey in a teasing way.

"Back off mutt, I don't want to get fleas, and since now I know you come to a place like this I wouldn't be surprised if you actually have fleas or worse" said Seto as he took a couple of steps back with a serious face on.

"You come to this place too fool, and for your information I'm not a slut, I've never had any kind of STD and I always use a condom, I have standards to you know" said Joey.

"Yeah, real high standards, following a guy back to his room who just five seconds ago was grinding on your ass, real class act" said Seto, with a smirk again and mockingly clapping his hands.

Joey squinted his eyes and decided he had enough.

"Whatever dude, I don't have to listen to this, I put up with your shit in high school but I'm not gonna do it anymore" said Joey as he stormed out of room 206.

Seto smiled as he watched the blonde leave his room. He always loved that about the blonde, how he would get riled up so easily, and how his soft brown eyes could always capture his attention when he was looking straight on to him. But as the door slammed shut, he came back to reality and realized that the blonde was right, they weren't in high school anymore. He grabbed his keys, locked the room, and decided to follow Joey.

Joey walked back to his room, deciding that he should just go home after bumping and almost sleeping with the annoying money bags. He remembered how in high school whenever he would get into arguments with him he would try so hard not to consider those blue eyes that would always hypnotize him and end up causing him to storm off so he wouldn't begin to stutter. He always had a crush on the brunette but never let it be anything more because of how much they didn't get along.

He dropped his towel and started putting his clothes back on but stopped when he heard a knock at the door.

"Sorry dude, I ain't looking to have fun tonight" he said, thinking that it was probably some random guy.

It seemed like the guy didn't get the hint because the knocking continued which only annoyed Joey more, causing him to open the door open.

"DUDE I SAID I'M NOT FUCKING- ", he stopped mid-sentence and rolled his eyes when he realized it was Seto Kaiba.

He continued to get dressed and ignored the billionaire who was standing in his entrance.

"Mutt" said Seto, which was a bad way to start a conversation with Joey.

"Money bags, enough! I'm leaving!" said Joey as he finished putting on his clothes and was now looking for his shoes.

Seto decided to stop acting like a jerk and just go for it.

"Joey!" he said firmly causing Joey to turn around and look at him, that's when Seto decided to take his chance and kiss him on the lips.

Joey who was at first shocked at what was going on slowly began to fall into the kiss more and more. When Seto broke it, they were both left gasping for air. They looked into the each other's eyes, both hypnotized with one another, without saying a word to each other, Joey decided to take a chance this time and take Seto's towel off, Seto in return began to kiss Joey again and started to undress him…

'So Far Away, So Far Away, So Far Away…', the words of the club song echoed through the entire building of Club Domino.


	2. Chapter 2

"So, are you free tonight?" asked Seto Kaiba as he picked up his clothes from the floor and started getting dressed.

"I work until midnight" said Joey as he stretched on the bed, the bed sheet falling to his hip. He was completely naked underneath and loved to tease Kaiba about it.

"It was a yes or no question" said Seto in a mono tone voice.

Joey raised an eyebrow, he was curious, this was the sixth night in a row that Kaiba had asked him if he was free. He was started to think that maybe Seto liked spending time with him just as much as he liked fucking him.

"Yeah, I'm free. Do you want to come back here to the club or…" asked Joey, so far every time the slept together it was at Club Domino since it was open 24/7 and was discrete.

"No, we can go to my place. No one is there right now." Said Kaiba as he buckled his belt.

"What about Mokuba?" asked Joey as he turned on to his stomach, the sheet falling of his body so his ass was showing, knowing exactly what he was doing.

"He is in private school remember, he only comes home for the summer" said Seto.

"Oh, ok then. Sure. I'll probably get there a little around one because by the time I get to the bus stop to get to the train station and then on the other bus to get near your home it'll be past midnight" said Joey.

"I'll pick you up mutt" said Seto as he put his shoes on.

"Oh, how sweet off you" said Joey in a sarcastic tone.

"I can't have the dog catcher put you in the dog pound now can I, I mean I'm sure you'd like that with all those strays running around ready to hump anything in sight" said Kaiba as he smacked Joey's ass.

"Fuck you asshole! I'm not a dog" said Joey as he sat up, deciding to get dressed.

"You could have fooled me, I mean your favorite position is doggy style" said Kaiba with a smirk.

"That's yours!" shouted Joey.

Seto let out a small chuckle.

"Text me the address and I'll see you tonight" said Seto as he opened the door and left.

"Did he just chuckle?" asked Joey out loud to himself.

"Room 206, you are running into overtime, please come to the front desk to check out" said the Club Manager over the intercom. Joey and Seto had spent all morning in the club with each other. They had begun texting each other whenever the other was planning to go. It seemed like they both had finally met someone up to their standards.

Meanwhile while Kaiba was driving to Kaiba Corp to start his day, he received a call from his little brother.

"Kaiba" answered Seto thru his Bluetooth.

"Hey big brother!" said a cheerful Mokuba.

"Hello Mokuba. How are you?" asked Seto as nicely as he could.

"Good, how are you?" asked Mokuba in a very curious tone.

"I've been well" responded Seto.

"Really? Because I called you earlier and you didn't answer so I called your office and your receptionist said you were coming in late today" said Mokuba in a playful confused tone.

"Yeah" said Mokuba conforming that he was coming in late.

"Are you sick?" asked Mokuba.

"No Mokuba, I am not sick...I was just helping someone with something" said Kaiba, he knew if he didn't tell Mokuba the something he would just keep bugging him.

"Who was it?" asked Mokuba.

Seto stayed quiet for a couple of seconds and then decided to give in, "A friend" said Seto, with a smirk on his face, thinking about Joey as his friend made him chuckle.

"You have a friend! Oh my god! Seto, WHO IS IT? TELL ME! TELL ME! TELL ME!" Mokuba pleaded and rambled on. Mokuba was so happy for his brother, knowing that Seto never really had friends.

"Mokuba, aren't you supposed to be in class?" asked Seto in a questioning tone.

"Oh, yeah, sorry, o.k. I will call you later and we can talk some more, bye, I love you" said Mokuba as he hung up.

"Friend" said Seto out loud. He had never used that word before so it really surprised him. He didn't really think Joey could be label a friend but he wasn't about to tell Mokuba that he was with his fuck buddy. His train of thought broke when he felt his phone vibrate and saw that it was a message from someone he had labeled 'Mutt'. It was the directions to Joey's job. He couldn't wait for tonight, he liked spending time with the mutt, even if it was just to sleep together. He smirked as he pulled up to the valet and handed over the keys to his car, he got rid of his smirk once he began walking towards Kaiba Corp and headed towards his office.


	3. Chapter 3

Joey Wheeler was putting the mop and bucket back in the back room of the café he worked in. He grabbed his backpack and made sure he had all his belongings.

"Do you want me to make you something before we leave?" asked Joey as he walked over to the coffee bar area and made himself a Frappuccino.

"No" said Seto as he placed his laptop and documents in his briefcase. He had been waiting for Joey since six in the evening and decided to do some work while he waited. He knew Joey had told him it would be around eleven that he got off but Seto didn't mind, he was just gonna be in his office working, at least this way he would occasionally make insults towards the mutt and have a sort of conversation instead of just being in his office left alone in silence, although he would never tell the mutt that he enjoyed their back and forth banter.

Joey was finishing making his drink and was putting extra whip cream on it and noticed Seto trying to hide a yawn.

"You do need coffee, look at you, your falling asleep already" said Joey as he took a sip from his drink.

"No, I don't mutt! Now come on" said Seto as he walked over to the door waiting for Joey to follow.

Joey rolled his eyes and walked over to the light switches to turn them off and then headed towards the door.

"Here, taste it, it's really good" said Joey as he offered his drink to Seto.

Seto looked at him with a puzzled look

"Come on, you'll like it" said Joey as he placed the drink in Seto's free hand.

"No thanks, I don't want rabies" said Seto with a smirk.

"Fuck you! I don't have rabies, plus I'm sure you and I sharing a straw won't get you sick, I mean for god sakes you've had your tongue in my ass and I didn't hear you complaining about getting rabies then" said Joey with a smirk of his own, trying to one up Seto.

"How could you hear me complain when all your loud moaning was filling up the room…or should I say howling" said Seto, still with a smirk on his face as he took a sip from Joey's drink and headed out the door, he could see that Joey had turned a little red.

"Your such an asshole I swear" said Joey as he followed Seto out and locked the door to the café.

Seto's limo was already waiting for them outside, his drive was holding the door open for both the young men.

"Hi, thank you" said Joey as he greeted Roland and got into the limo.

"Thank you, Roland," said Seto as he got in.

Ronald smiled, closed the door, and go into the driver's seat as he headed towards the Kaiba Mansion.

"You brought the limo, how fancy, I feel like Julia Roberts in Pretty Women" said Joey trying to be seductive.

"Well you are a prostitute and I am a wealthy business man" said Seto with a cocky smile.

Joey laughed at the comment and gave Seto a playful smack on his arm, "asshole" he said as he grabbed his drink back from Seto. Joey took a sip but then the drink was pulled out of his hand. Seto took a sip from the drink and said, "what happened to sharing".

Joey took the drink back and said, "What happened to you not wanting anything".

"I need my energy, you're so exhausting, you would think for such an old dog you'd get tired more easily, I made need to buy you some toys, so you can keep yourself entertained" said Seto as he took another sip from the drink.

"Oh really, what kinda toys?" asked Joey, trying to be seductive.

"Some big…thick…chew toys, to keep you quiet and your mouth busy…and probably a leash, so I can keep you in line" said Seto, his cocky smile coming back.

Joey crossed his hands and gave Seto a serious look until he couldn't hold it any longer and began to laugh at Seto's comments. Joey's laugh was so contagious that it caused Seto to give a small laugh as well, he tried so hard to hold it in, but he couldn't.

"Oh. My. God. Kaiba this is the first time I've ever heard you laugh" said Joey cheerfully. Surprised at how cute Kaiba looked and sounded when he laughed.

Seto's face got serious and then it turned into a smirk again, "I wasn't laughing".

Joey raised and eyebrow at him knowing very well that he was lying but he wasn't going to push Seto's buttons, he knew that deep down he was a softy but didn't like showing it.

"Ok, sure, you were just cackling, like a witch" said Joey with a smile.

"Mutt" said Seto.

"yeah?" asked Joey as he looked at Seto.

"I finished your drink, that's why I was laughing" said Seto, holding the empty cup in his hand and a smirk on his face.

"WHAT?! YOU JERK!" shouted Joey.

"Quiet mutt! Or do I have to train you to stop barking when we get to the mansion" whispered Seto into Joey's ear.

Joey blushed and was thankful that the limo had finally arrived at the Kaiba Mansion because he was hard as a rock from Seto whispering in his ear that he could rip of his and Seto's clothes if he had to wait any longer.

"We have arrived master Kaiba" said Roland as he opened the door.

Before Seto stepped out of the limo, Joey placed his hand on Seto's crotch and gave it a squeeze to Seto's surprise.

"I just wanted to make sure you were ready because I am" said Joey as he goes in front of Seto so Seto could get a good view of his ass as he stepped out.

Seto just smirked at the action and the comment, "You can take the night of Roland" he added before he walked with Joey into the mansion.

"Bye Roland, thank you" waived Joey at the driver as he walked inside the Kaiba mansion. Roland walked back into the limo and gave a small laugh, "That young man makes master Kaiba very happy and so much nicer, I hope he stays with him".

Kaiba had given everyone in the mansion the night off which meant that no one would be in there, so they were alone, free to do anything where they wanted.

As soon as the door closed Kaiba grabbed Joey from behind and pushed him up against the closest wall, his hands roaming all over Joey's body, "Tell me what you want", he whispered in his ear.

"I want you" said Joey in a low voice.

"Say it louder mutt" said Seto as he turned Joey around, so they were face to face, his hand working on Joey's pants and dropping them to the floor, his hands roaming over to Joey's ass and his lips placing kisses all over his neck.

"I want you!" said Joey, louder.

"Say my name Joey" whispered Seto as he stopped the kisses and looked into Joey's eyes, both eyes filled with lust.

"I want you…Seto, I want you Seto!" said Joey in between moans as Seto began teasing Joey's cock.

"Where do you want me Joey" said Seto as he took of Joeys shirt.

"I want you inside me Seto, I want you deep inside me" said Joey as he started unbuttoning Seto's shirt and then got on his knees to undue his pants.

"This is gonna be a fun night" said Joey as he looked up at Seto and winked at him before taking Seto's dick into his mouth, Seto began to moan as Joey worked on his dick, Joey on his knees in only his briefs making Seto go crazy.

THE NEXT MORNING…

The sun was coming up, the sun's rays filling the mansion with light. Clothes could be found lying everywhere around the mansion. Chairs, drawers, frames, everything in the mansion was moved or scattered. It seemed as if a tornado came in overnight.

"…wow, that must have been hard for you" said Joey as he traced Seto's abs with his finger.

They had spent half of the night having sex and the other half ended in them just talking. They had talked for so long that they didn't even noticed that it was already six in the morning.

"Yeah, it was" said Seto as he looked at the mop of blond hair lying on his chest.

"I guess this whole time we did have some similarities, we spent all the time fighting in high school that we never knew we had things in common, I blame you" said Joey playfully.

"Well you weren't the most warming person" said Seto.

"Neither were you! And you were and asshole in my eyes because of what you did to yugie's grandpa, you prick!" said Joey.

"I made amends with Solomon and even replaced his card, he already forgave me" said Seto.

"Wait? What do you mean you replaced his card?" asked Joey, raising his head and looking at Seto.

"I gave him one of the three I had" said Seto in a low tone trying to avoid eye contact and instead starring at the window.

"WHAT?! WHEN?!" asked Joey, surprised. He didn't know Kaiba did that.

"It was after my dual with Yugi, it's a long story" said Seto.

"I guess you do have a heart Mr. Grinch" said Joey as he laid his head on Seto again.

Seto formed a smile on his face as he looked at the top of Joey's head, he would never see the Mutt see him smile but knowing that Joey knew that he was able have some sort of emotion made him smile.

"We've been talking all night, thank god I don't work today, do you?" asked Joey as he starred out the window, the day looking beautiful.

"No, I don't" said Seto, but he was lying. He did have to go to the office, but he would just cancel everything if it met him and his pup could stay light this all day.

"Maybe we can…hang out, or something" said Joey, nervous at the question because of fear of being rejected by Kaiba. He didn't know if he was crossing a line by offering to hang out. He knew they were fuck buddies but that didn't mean they could be buddies alone.

"Yeah, I hear it's good to take your dog out for walks occasionally, and there's a park near by" said Seto with a smirk.

"Asshole!" said Joey as he smacked Seto's chest playfully, "But the day looks so nice, going to the park sounds nice and relaxing" he added.

Seto just nodded in agreement.

"But how about we eat cuz I'm starving" Joey as he got up and started looking for his underwear.

"I gave the chef's the day off" said Seto.

"Chefs? I don't need a chef, I am a chef just without the degree or tittle, I can make us the best breakfast in the world" said Joey still looking for his underwear.

Seto smirked, "What are you looking for mutt?"

"My underwear, your perverted as was sniffing it and then used it to gag me, I don't know what we did with it after" he said.

"I think you left it in the backyard" said Seto with a chuckle, just open that drawer and use a pair of mine.

"Fine" said Joey as he walked over to Seto's dressed and opened it, he got a pair of black boxer briefs and stretched his body after putting them on.

"I don't know why you waste your time putting underwear on mutt, I'm just gonna end up ripping them off after breakfast" said Seto, walking over to Joey and giving him a smack on his ass.

Joey laughed at Seto, "I like to make you work for it" he shouted to Seto who had headed towards the restroom.


	4. Chapter 4

After Joey made them a breakfast that left Seto speechless, the two had another passionate fuck session in the kitchen, afterwards they decided to go to the park since the day seemed so beautiful. Seto wouldn't admit this to Joey but he didn't remember the last time he took a day off or the last time he did something as careless as walk in the park.

The walked side by side in the park. In silence at first. Children's laughter filled the air as they ran around and played, no care in the world, their parents who were also relaxing as they saw their children enjoying being kids.

Seto stopped in his track when a soccer ball stopped right in front of him. A young girl and her little brother walked over to him and said, "Sorry sir, I'm teaching my little brother to play soccer".

Seto looked at the little boy who was hiding behind his big sister.

"It's okay, do you want some help teaching him?" asked Seto in a friendly tone, Joey's face turning to a shocked expression.

"Sure" said the younger girl.

Joey stood there with a smile on his face, still shocked, that his high school enemy was helping a little girl teach her little brother how to play soccer. After a couple of minutes, the little boy got a hang of it and both kids thanked Seto and ran back to the spot where they were playing.

Seto smiled at the kids and waived at them as he and Joey continued walking in the park.

"Are you smiling? Like a sincere smile NOT a smirk?" asked Joey as he poked Seto's cheek.

Seto dropped the smile and went back to a serious look on his face.

"What are you talking about mutt, I wasn't smiling" Seto said as he pushed Joey's hand away from his face.

"Yes, you were, oh my god! You are a big softy… Aww you like children" said Joey, finding it extremely

"Shut up mutt! Tonight, I'm gonna make you regret those words" said Seto, trying to act cocky.

Joey didn't say anything, but a smirk formed on his face.

"…The little boy reminded me of Mokuba when he was little. One thing Mokuba and I have in common is that we both loved playing soccer when we were kids. I taught him everything he knows, when we would be in the orphanage it would be a great way to distract him from the place we were in….so yeah, whatever" said Seto trying to share a little something, not in a rude tone but also not in a friendly tone either.

Joey looked at Seto and smiled, "Awwwww" he said.

Seto rolled his eyes at the blonde that was next to him making noises. As they turned a corner in the park Seto turned around to the kids he was helping, the kids saw him, smiled and waved at him, he in return gave them a smile and waived back.

Joey saw this but decided not to keep pushing Seto's buttons, it was just nice to see Seto acting like a normal human being. Joey only knew two sides to the brunette, they asshole from high school and the sex craved maniac who would fuck him hard every night almost.

"You know… when my little sister and I were younger, we would come to the park almost every day, rain or shine" said Joey.

Seto gave him a questionable look, "Rain or shine?" he asked.

"Yeah, my parents would always be fighting, I wouldn't want her to see that, so we would come to the park, if it rained I would use one of my jacket as a shield for her so she wouldn't get wet, sometimes we would be here until it got dark" said Joey.

Seto didn't say anything.

"I just thought since you shared…I'd share too" said Joey as bumped shoulders with the brunette.

They found a bench and decided to have a seat. They had a perfect view of the park. They could see from the Tennis courts to the swing sets to the ponds.

"…Mutt" said Seto.

"I'm not a dog, you jerk" said Joey as he gave Seto a playful smack on the arm.

"I'm going to tell you something that I have never told anyone…not even Mokuba, so you can't tell anyone or else" said Seto, not looking at Joey but instead at the soccer field.

Joey just nodded, understanding.

"…I always dreamed in being a professional soccer player one day. When we were little my real dad taught me how to play soccer, it was a passion we both had, even my mom loved the sport. I still remember being in a soccer league and my parents being so proud of me when my team won our championship match…"

Joey smiled, "Why didn't you try to do it, professionally?" asked the blonde.

Seto turned his head to look at Joey and simply said, "Gozaburo".

"Oh" said Joey.

"I would always make him think that me playing the sport in high school was a pain in the ass. Thank god he forced me to play it because it would look great on my college admissions. Whenever I would play I would truly feel free, feel like myself…It would help me remember the good things of my childhood" said Seto, clearing his throat. He felt weird sharing something so personal but at the same time it felt like a relief. He had never told anyone about this dream he had growing up.

"Childish dreams" said Seto.

"No…I don't think it's childish. If anything, I think you should still go for it" said the blonde as he looked at Seto with a sincere look.

Seto looked at Joey as if he was crazy.

"If your truly passionate about something you should go for it, no matter what it is, or what people think of it. It's your life, it's what you want to do with it.", Joey said.

"I can't really think about childish games to seriously when I have a billion-dollar company with thousands of employees on my shoulders" said the brunette.

"I've never told anyone this, not even Yugi and the gang, but when I was younger I always dreamed about being a chef" said Joey with a laugh.

Seto gave a small chuckle.

"I know, it's funny, right?" said Joey with a smile.

"After tasting your food today I'm surprised you didn't, what stopped you?" asked Seto.

"My dad, he said cooking was for faggots and women. Anytime he would catch me trying to bake or cook something when I was younger he would start to beat my ass and call me a little girl and faggot" said Joey as his smile faded.

"Sorry" said Seto.

"It's okay. The jokes on him because I still learned how to cook" said Joey as he let out a breath.

They sat there in silence. Both feeling peaceful and calm.

"You could still go to culinary school you know" said Seto, looking into Joey's eyes.

Joey laughed, "Yeah but now it's a matter of being able to afford it…the culinary school I want to go to is super expensive and exclusive so…yeah…that's my problem".

They didn't say anything but for some strange reason Seto decided to place his hand on top of Joey's, neither one making eye contact with each other.

"Wanna hear something funny?" asked Joey.

"What?" said Seto.

"I still have hope…for both of us" said Joey as he rubbed Seto's hand with his thumb.

"hope?" said Seto, as if he had never used the word before. It was a word that was never often used in his vocabulary but hearing it out loud coming from someone in a positive was very soothing.


End file.
